


Hobby

by sseokjins



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseokjins/pseuds/sseokjins
Summary: Lisa Manoban has an obsession with blood that leads to her killing alongside being a world-famous idol.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters are intended, btw.

I never thought I would be a... 'killer'... But I guess that's what I am now.

It's just a hobby, i'm a normal idol during the day and at night i just... kill. it's fun.

before you say anything, i'm not crazy.

i get what i want, when i want it. i get paid for my work sometimes, but mostly i do it for my own personal satisfaction. 

it all started when i watched my biological father's throat be slit right in front of me. i was 12.

my obsession with blood began there. watching it flow while the life drains from someone's eyes is therapeutic.

my bandmates in BLACKPINK don't know about it, surprisingly. 

except for my fuck buddy, Jennie. She knows that is she doesn't listen that i won't hesitate to eliminate her from the equation.

she only knows because of the pizza man i unexpectedly killed at 2AM when i didn't have money. what? i didn't know she was still awake.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie needs to shut up

Lisa

i wake up next to Jenna, Jisoo and Chae are out in the town with the camera crew so we don't have to worry about them.

i push her sleeping body off of me and get up. last night's kill was a sprayer, my favorite shirt was ruined. i threw on some clothes and headed outside of the BP house, towards the back to the furnace. the heat hit my face as i threw open the heavy door and threw my shirt inside.

i sighed and walked back into the house, only to find Jennie sitting in the window seat thinking deeply.

"what's up, baby girl?" I ask as i take a seat next to her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed, "Lisa, when will you stop killing? Those people didn't deserve what you've done to them." She said, rubbing her forehead.

i leaned back as anger filled me. I reached into my pocket slowly and wrapped my fingers around my trusty pocket knife. I quickly pulled it out, releasing the blade and coming close to Jennie; touching the blade to her cheek.

"what did i tell you about asking me questions like that, baby girl? didn't i tell you that's how you get hurt?" I asked in a cute voice as Jennie gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut.

I pressed the knife onto her skin harder when she didn't answer, making the older girl whimper.

I laughed slightly, "Speak up, baby girl! i didn't hear you!" I pressed the knife the slightest bit harder on her skin, making a line of blood run down her face.

"I... I'm sorry L... Lisa... I'll be a good girl and be quiet about it from now on" She said as a tear ran down the side of her face. It was funny, I have to say.

i took the knife off of her light skin and licked the blood from the blade, looking her in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact, i set the knife down and crashed my lips into hers, , harshly kissing her for a few seconds. Her lips were slightly swollen because she had just woken up, it was perfect. 

i get up and slide the knife back into my pocket. "Clean your fucking face, slut. the other girls will be back home soon," i said as i climbed the stairs to get to the lounge.

Jennie is dumb as fuck for asking me that, well aware that she would be punished. I turned on the TV and watched weekly idol. I heard the kitchen sink running downstairs and the front door opening, alongside plenty of footsteps. Jisoo and Chae were here, the camera crew following suit. 

i didn't go downstairs, though. i just kept mindlessly watching TV as the events from last night replayed in my head.

fun times.


End file.
